


Untitled

by Yuangina73



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Taekook Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuangina73/pseuds/Yuangina73
Summary: Cuman one shot abal abal :)





	Untitled

#

"Terus gimana sekarang ?" Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook. 

"Ya gak tau anjing. Goblok. Jancok. Kok lo yang tanya. Anjing." Jungkook bener - bener kepalang bingung. Dia dan Taehyung sebatas sahabat. Mungkin orang bilang mereka adalah pasangan, tentu itu 100% salah.

"Kasar mulut lo" Taehyung memakai bajunya. Berdiri lalu menatap Jungkook yang masih menutup dirinya dengan selimut berwarna putih dengan air mata berlinang. 

"Gimana ini Taehyung ? Capek. Sumpah. Gue capek. Sakit, Tae" Jungkook benar - benar meluapkan semua emosi yang selama ini ia pendam. 

"Lo acuhin gue, milih aera, pacar lo. Lo anggurin gue yang jelas jelas didepan mata lo, Tae. Saat lo putus, lo mabuk - mabuk an gak jelas. Dan. Dan gini hasilnya ? Kata bajingan pun masih terlalu sopan buat lo" Iya. Mereka emang tidak pacaran. Namun siapa sangka bahwa selama ini Jungkook sudah banyak memendam perasaannya pada Taehyung ? Siapa yang sangka ? Siapa yang ngira ?

"Lo boleh anjing, mabuk - mabuk an. Tapi gak buat yang ini" Jungkook hanya merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali menyukai Taehyung yang terlalu payah yang sedang mati kutu di depannya ini ?

Taehyung pun tak berkutik lagi. Hati setan mana yang hinggap di Taehyung ? 

"Jung, bukan maksud gitu"

"Diem lo, anjing. Muak sama muka lo. Keluar" 

Taehyung tidak segera keluar. 

Dia lebih memilih memeluk Jungkook dan menenangkannya, meskipun Jungkook menendang, memukul, dan selalu memaki karena kebodohannya. 

Malam itu, siapa yang salah ?  
Perasaan Jungkook, atau kebodohan Taehyung ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you udah mampir hehe. Luv buat kamu <3


End file.
